Voice
by Muse-of-Love-Chibi-Akemi
Summary: While on a reconaissance mission, Mina wonders about her relationship with X and how a crimson reploid might jeapordize what may be. Another gift fic for the reviewers of Nightmare.


**A/N: No, I do not own Rockman X. I do own Mina however...but I think it's more right to say that the fans own Mina...not me...They're asking her creator to do many things with her. And well...I'm sort of exploring the pairing of X/Mina. As well...I seem to be falling in love with the pairing. So below, we'll go into the mind of Mina and how she looks at X...and her fears about their relationship and the possibility of Zero returning. Written while listening to Koe from Project Zero 3: Shisei no Koe.**

**Voice**

To tell you the truth, I don't think I have ever made a calculated move in my life. It isn't in my programming though I think if it was...maybe I would have answered you sooner. But I guess we can scratch that possibility out right? I mean, why dwell on what is not there? It's like asking yourself what would have happened if you had made another choice. It sometimes scares me when I think of an event and realize just how many choices I could have made...And with those choices comes so many possibilities that just...It would make even a reploid tremble in fear.

That day...That day when we first met, I wasn't very aware of your feelings toward _him_. But how could I help it? I didn't know much about you. I was more focused on her more than I was on you. Does that make me guilty of ignorance or did I just lack the sympathy? I guess what I'm trying to say is sorry for ignoring your thoughts and feelings on the subject of _him. _

You keep speaking of a time when _he'll_ come back...Whenever you speak _his_ name, it's always with respect and with a hint of admiration. You speak of him like _he'll_ be coming back the next day despite the many reploids who tell you daily that _he_ won't be back. I admire your faith and devotion for him. But...I don't know how to say it. I feel...A feeling that is strange an unknown to me. This new feeling that's growing within me...is spreading like a virus.

Is it...jealousy?

Am I jealous...? Of _him_?

Perish the thought!

I respect the fact that you will never let go of _his_ memory. If you would have died, I would never let go of your memory either. It's against...I can't say my morals or my values. I am but a reploid. No matter how many names you give us...no matter how much you compare us to humans...in a sense...we're still robots. I know this sounds kind of depressing...but I need to get it out somehow. By writing it down on paper at least empties my mind of such troublesome thoughts. Heh, if you find this delicate piece of work I would probably have to have died. Why? Well, there's no way I'm gonna let you read this! You'll probably laugh or just...just become even more worried over me. I don't want that.

I want to grow...and grow. I want to grow as tall as a tree! I want to laugh like her. I want to help you like her. I want to support you like him. I want to remain in your thoughts forever like _he _is. Most importantly...I want to be noticed. How do you ask? How will I know when I'm noticed?

Instead of looking at _him, _you'll look at _me._

Instead of thinking of _him, _you'll think of _me._

Instead of saying _his_ name in your sleep, you'll say _my_ name in your sleep.

X...X...I...!

* * *

Mina sat up at the crash of the loud thunder. Petrified at the sight of lightning across the sky, she shivered. "Scary..." she whispered, looking over to X. They were out on a reconnaissance mission to check out the activities of possible mavericks. Before they would get to the city, they had to cross through a dark forest. Mina had asked why they couldn't have just teleported. Apparently that action would only get them noticed. She had hoped to get through the forest before nightfall but she was beaten by the forces of nature.

What she wouldn't give for a Maverick to show up and distract her from the storm above her. She clutched the blanket and noticed how X stayed still, sleeping. She crawled over to him. "X!" she whispered loudly.

"Zzz..."

"X!"

"Zzzz..."

"Please X...I...I really want to hear your voice right now..." Mina pleaded.

Sleepy eyes opened and gazed up at the violet reploid. "Something...wrong Mina?" he asked her sleepily.

Mina was about to reply when there was another attack of lightning and thunder. She squealed and hid under her blanket. "I'm scared!" she admitted openly. "I can't sleep!"

X sat up on his elbows. "Well...We can't really move anywhere in this weather." He noted as it started to rain. Mina shivered as the rain hit them. She rubbed her arms in an effort to warm up.

_How do I say it to him?_ Mina looked at him pleadingly. _I don't want to sleep by myself..._

"Well, in situations like these...it's important to conserve body heat right?" X asked her with a smile. Mina's heart leaped with joy. She didn't know if this was a genuine statement or whether he had noticed what she wanted. "Here," he patted the ground beside him.. "I'll protect you from the thunder and lightning Mina."

"X..." Mina smiled in relief and laid down beside him. It was awkward at first but she became confident enough to cuddle up close to his body. She closed her eyes. "Thank you X..."

"You have a nice voice."

"Huh?" X turned to look at her. "What do you mean by that?"

Mina closed her eyes. "Your voice is very comforting. It has an underlying message in it. Your voice...It tells me...there's nothing to worry about. And I can safely close my eyes and not worry about a thing. As long as I can feel you near, hear your voice and with a simple touch, I can relax." she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Is that a little bit too much?" she asked worriedly.

Blinking, X shook his head and smiled warmly. He wrapped his arms around Mina. "Naw, I'm all right. Just get a good night's sleep now...all right?"

Mina nodded and rested her head on his chest. "Okay..."

* * *

That night I had that nightmare again.

I was trapped in the dark. No where else to go. No one else beside me. I was always scared of that dream. This night was different. I saw him. I ran after him, screaming his name as he walked away. No matter how far I ran he was always one step ahead of me. Then...he was standing beside _him. _He was laughing with _him. _Enjoying _his _company. It made me want to scream.

Then they both disappeared in a blur of red and blue. That's when I noticed that not only was I jealous of _him..._I hated _him. _With all of the strength of my heart and mind, I hated _him _for taking him away from me...

* * *

Mina opened her eyes, catching short breaths. She looked to X who was sleeping peacefully. Panic stricken, she ran a finger down his cheek. He was real...he wasn't a dream. And he wasn't with _him. _He was with _her. _Sighing in relief, Mina closed her eyes and rested back against X's body.

"When we do find him X...I promise I won't punch him. Just for you...I won't punch him..."she whispered as X unconsciously tightened his hold around her gently. A smile crossed his lips.

* * *

**A/N:I'm thinking about using the song _Koe_ for a songfic chapter of _Nightmare. _I've read the english translation of it and well...for the paticular mood of that chapter...and how Mina will necessarily feel and change...it's perfect! Try find it on the net. Or at least the lyrics for it. Have a good day y'all!**

**Mina: Admit it...you're stuck on me...**

**Yes...Truthfully...Yes I am...**


End file.
